Don and Jess: Family Time
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Some family fluff to help us push on through the new season. FA


Begin Transmission

Lacy here with the next Don and Jess story. So after the premiere I figured we could all use a little family time with the Flacks. And that's exactly what you're going to get. Have fun!

Disclaimer: You've reached Lacy, please leave your name, number and a good reason on why I should actually put a real disclaimer after the beep. Thanks! *beeeeeeeep*

End Transmission

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Don slowly woke up and realized he had something on his chest. Opening his eyes, he was greeted by his four month old daughter's smile. A smile made it's way across his face.

"Aren't you still a bit young to be crawling around by yourself?" Don asked, placing one hand on Ashlyn's back and running the other over her head.

Jess laughed. "She wanted to say hi to Daddy, didn't you Ashlyn?"

Don laughed as well as Ashlyn reached a hand out and placed it on his mouth. Don kissed it and felt his heart warm as Ashlyn giggled. Jess laid on her side and held her head up in her hand.

"How long have you two been awake?" Don asked.

Jess gave a one shoulder shrug. "About half an hour. Ashlyn was hungry so once I had her fed I decided we'd come in here and see how long it took her to wake you." Jess smirked at Don. "You are aware there are times when you could sleep through a hurricane right?"

Don laughed and nodded. "Yeah, when I'm dead tired. I ended up working a double yesterday while you took Ashlyn to Mom and Dad's."

Jess ran her free hand through Don's hair. "I figured that's what it was. I also figured that's why Jarvis called and said not to let you come in today."

Don frowned. "And here I thought he was joking about doing that."

Jess shook her head. "Nope, he was serious. Called just after I fed Ashlyn."

"What about you?" Don asked.

"I already had the day off." Jess said. "So Daddy, what should we do with our little one today?"

Don thought for a minute. "I have an idea."

Jess made a motion with her hand. "Is that all you're giving me?"

Don laughed. "Impatient aren't we? What do you think about getting a family portrait done?"

Jess nodded and smiled. "I like that idea. Got a place in mind for this?"

Don nodded. "As a matter of fact I do. Let's get dressed and head out."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Don laughed as he held Ashlyn under the shower head. She was giggling as the water fell over her. Carefully washing the soap off of her, Don moved the curtain aside and passed Ashlyn to Jess, who was waiting with a towel.

"From the giggling, I take it she had fun." Jess said, drying Ashlyn off.

Don nodded. "She loved it."

Jess smiled. "Alright, I'll go get her dressed. You finish showering."

Don reached out and grabbed Jess' free wrist before she could leave. She turned back and was met with her husband's lips.

"Hi." Don said, pulling back.

Jess gave him one more kiss. "Hi."

Don watched Jess leave with Ashlyn before feeling the draft from having the curtain open.

"Crap, cold."

(A/N: Ok people, I know you're all drooling over Don in the shower, but come on, rest of the story now.)

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Jess looked down at Ashlyn as she finished dressing herself. Ashlyn was wearing a dress that was given to her by Sam. It was two shades of red. The top darker than the bottom. Around the waist were three little pink flowers and it had short sleeves. She had little black dress shoes on to go with the dress. Jess had decided to wear a long black skirt with a dark green low cut top.

"Daddy won't know what to say when he sees us." Jess said, slipping on her ankle high heeled boots that she really hadn't worn since her first date with Don.

"Well you got that right." Don said coming in, fixing his tie that matched Jess' shirt while his own shirt went with Ashlyn's dress. "You are both beautiful."

Jess picked up Ashlyn and handed her to Don. Don held Ashlyn close and rested his forehead against hers.

"Hi baby girl." Don whispered.

Jess smiled. Watching Don and Ashlyn had become her favorite thing to do. While she had seen a new side of Don when she was pregnant, another side had appeared when Ashlyn had been born. Well Don had always been sweet and gentle, he was even more so whenever he was near Ashlyn. She was his world. They both were and Jess knew he would do anything to protect them.

"Ready to go?" Jess asked.

Don nodded. "That I am." he held out his right hand to Jess and when she took it, the three made their way out of the apartment.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Jess was a little confused as Don drove them to Central Park.

"Don," Jess said.

Don smiled. "Surprise Mrs. Flack."

Jess smiled and looked back at Ashlyn who was moving her head back and forth in what looked like an effort to get the head band Jess had put on her off.

"I don't think she likes the head band Don." Jess said.

Don looked in the mirror and laughed as he watched Ashlyn. "Well then I guess we'll just have to take it off her when we stop. She'll still look beautiful."

Jess nodded her agreement. Don stopped the car at Central Park and got out. He waited for Jess to take Ashlyn's head band off and get her out before leading the two across the street, into the park. They walked for about five minutes before stopping in front of a man, holding a camera.

"Jess, this is a friend of mine from high school." Don said. "Name's Martin Pierce. Best photographer I know. I called him when you were in the shower and he offered to take our picture for us."

Jess smiled. "It's very nice to meet you."

Martin was about six-three with dirty blond hair and green eyes. He had a slim build and looked very friendly.

"Likewise." Martin said. "When Don called and told me he was married with a kid, you could have knocked me over with a feather. I would be honored to take your picture."

Don took Ashlyn from Jess. "Marty, this is our daughter Ashlyn May Flack."

Martin smiled at Ashlyn. "She's beautiful Don. Shall we get started?"

They spent about ten minutes looking for the perfect place for the picture when Martin called out.

"Got it." he said. He was standing in front of a large boulder. It was plenty big enough for the family of three. "What do you think?"

Don looked at Jess. "It's up to you babe."

Jess nodded. "Perfect."

After getting them situated on the rock, Martin stood back and looked at the three. Don was sitting with one leg stretched out and the other bent, Jess was between his legs, leaning against his bent one with her own legs curled to the side and she was cradling Ashlyn in her arms, the baby facing Martin. He smiled and raised his camera.

"Perfect."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Begin Transmission

Love it? Yeah me too. I needed like everyone a family moment and a family portrait seemed perfect. If anyone wants to see what Ashlyn's dress looks like, let me know and I'll send you the link. So let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading!

End Transmission

Sarah here! AWH! Fluff! Something we seem to get often now. How very sweet Lacy. I can just see it! *sighs* I want a family like that someday. *dreamy look* *crickets* *dreamy look disappears* No white picket fence. Kisses~Sarah


End file.
